The Now Or The Latter
by SonyaShulen
Summary: Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous and much alike except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**The Now or The Latter?**

I am** SonyaShulen.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous, both have hazel-brown eyes, and brown hair. They are exactly alike, except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, the hot and drop-deadly gorgeous, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Twins?**

Mikan and Rika, both hand in hand, were from America and just transferred to Japan because they received a scholarship to study at the Alice Academy in Japan. They're both 17 years old.

"The school's humongous!" Mikan told Rika when she saw the school.

"I'm sure all the students here are rich. Hopefully they'll be my friend in no time, considering I'm beautiful!" Rika boasted as she went towards the security guard to show the entrance letter.

The guard smiled at them and opened the gate.

"Please enjoy your studies here. The faculty office is all the way straight at the building on the right. It's big. So you girls shouldn't miss it." the guard told them.

"Thanks for informing us." Mikan said politely as she and Rika headed for the office.

The moment they entered the office, they were greeted with a strong scent of roses. In front of there, stood a blond teacher wearing a lacy pink shirt and white pants, and probably the smell of roses came from the perfume he used. His name tag showed that his name was 'Mr. Narumi'. He would definitely pass as a woman if it wasn't because his tag said he was a Mr.

"Good morning. May I help you?" the blond teacher greeted them while putting his elbow on the counter.

"We are the scholarship students from America. We're both here to get our class timetables."Rika quickly told the teacher.

"Scholarship students, eh?" he began ruffling at the folders at the counter. "Ah..you're both Mikan and Rika right? Who is who may I know?"

Mikan opened her mouth to answer, "I'm M-" but she was cut off by Rika.

"I'm Rika Sakura. My sister is Mikan Sakura." Rika cut Mikan short.

"I see. Well, here are your timetables. Both of you will be in class.....3B...3B? Right.. 3B. The students there are pretty naughty, but you'll get used to them. By the way, my name is Narumi. I'll be teaching English in your class."Mr Narumi introduced himself.

"Okay, Mr Narumi. We better get going to class and meet our new classmates. Bye!" Rika said and pulled Mikan's hand and ran towards classroom 3B. Rika roughly opened the classroom door causing everyone to keep quiet for a short moment, then continue their chattering and looked at their direction. So was a teacher, with glasses and has a frog on his right shoulder.

"May I know who you girls are?" the teacher asked. He looks like a really stern and strict teacher.

"I'm Rika Sakura. And this is my sister, Mikan Sakura!" Rika said.

"Tch. What a bunch of idiotic girls. When will the academy ever get a guy to our class?" a raven haired boy with blood red pair of eyes said after Rika introduced herself.

'_He is one gorgeous man. I want to be with him._' Rika thought to herself to find that Mikan was missing from her side and saw her beside the boy.

Mikan stomped on his feet and the boy said.. "OW! Idiot! Why the heck did you do that!?" the boy said.

"That's for calling us idiots when all we did was enter the classroom! Haven't you heard of any manners in school before? What do your pa-" she was cut short by the teacher in front of her.

"GIRL! I'M HAVING A CLASS HERE! PLEASE GET A SEAT AND SIT NOW SO I CAN START MY CLASS!" the teacher shouted at Mikan.

"Sorry teacher!" Rika quickly said and ran towards Mikan. There were only two more seats available. One was beside the raven haired lad and another at a blond boy and blue-ish eyes which looks kind of cute too. Rika prefered the raven haired. She quickly sat beside him. Mikan on the other hand, sat beside the blond boy.

"Hi! My name's Rika! What about you?" Rika quickly asked him.

"Who am I to tell you, brat." the boy told her and got off his seat and went out of the classroom.

"Hey, how can yo-" Rika started.

"Keep Quiet! You! Rika or whoever the girl that's screaming! Come and do this equation and see how smart you are!" the teacher said. Rika reluctantly got up her seat and went to the board. She didn't know how to do the equation and froze there.

On the other hand, Mikan and the blond boy introduced each other.

"Hey. Er.. Mikan right?" the blond boy asked.

"Yes. You are?" Mikan asked.

"My name is Ruka Nogi. About stomping on that boy's feet, you're pretty brave. No one had ever dared doing that. All the girls usually drool over him on their first day of class or whatsoever. He even had a fan club." Ruka told her.

Mikan giggled. "Nice to meet you. A fan club? He is THAT popular? Who is he actually?"

"He's the school heart-throb. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. And yes. He is VERY popular among all the girls in school. But he doesn't really care about any of them. He has several girlfriends. He could have three within a week. But Natsume doesn't do anything over the board. He's pretty decent once you know him." Ruka said. He sounded really nice talking about that Natsume-guy. They're probably best friends.

"I see. But one thing for sure, he's really rude. How can he call us idiot when all we did was enter the classroom?" Mikan asked.

"He's like tha-" Ruka was cut by the teacher.

"WRONG ANSWER SAKURA! Go back to your seat now and read your maths books properly. You'll be the first student I'll ask tomorrow morning. Study up!" the teacher told Rika.

"Who is that teacher? He's really stern." Mikan asked Ruka.

"He is Mr Jinno. None of the students here likes him. A lot of people said that his best friend is the toad on his shoulder. He teaches us maths, as you see now." Ruka laughed.

Rika grunted and sat at her seat and motioned Mikan to her table to talk to her.

"This teacher is a nuisance! How can he pick on me!? I was the best student in America and here, he's embarrassing me in front of twenty students!" Rika complained.

"I guess we have to cope." Mikan smiled and at the same time, the bell rang for lunch.

Rika and Mikan walked together out of the classroom together and went towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Mikan! Don't you think the raven haired boy is just gorgeous? I was surprised when you stepped on his feet!" Rika told Mikan.

"Gorgeous? I don't really think so. I find him rude." Mikan said.

"How can you think that! Are you sure you're a girl!?" Rika nearly shouted.

"I have no idea. I'm not really hungry. I don't think I'll eat. You go ahead and eat. I want to find a relaxing spot around the school." Mikan told Rika. Rika nodded and went off.

Mikan walked about the school. The good thing about lunch time is, it's for two hours. A very long time. She manage to find a spot full of cheery blossom trees. She saw a figure there and whoever that is looks really familiar.

'_Isn't that...the Natsume guy?_' Mikan asked herself when she got a clearer view.

"What do you want, idiot?" Natsume asked.

"Don't you know any decent words to call me with other than idiot or brat? My name is Mikan for your info." Mikan told him.

"I couldn't care less. I don't find any difference between you and your sister. So idiots fit well since both of you are." Natsume told her harshly.

"Well, would you like it if I called you an idiot?" Mikan challenged. She sat down beside him at the tree trunk and noticed he was reading a manga.

"You'll probably get chased off before you could." Natsume said without moving his eyes out of the book.

"Fine then. I just wanted to relax anyway." Mikan said.

"There are a lot of trees around here. Why must you sit next to me? I'm not the slightest interested if you want to be my girlfriend."

"Don't you want a friend? And I am so not interested in being your girl. Not with someone as annoying as you!" Mikan quickly responded.

"Not interested." Natsume said.

Mikan got up and walked back towards the school. "Fine then. I'll leave you alone. You're one heck of an anti-socializer, idiot." Mikan spat. Leaving him dumbfounded. No one had actually rejected him or said those words to him before. All the girls would jump on him every time they see him.

"Hey. Come here for a moment." Natsume told Mikan.

Mikan went towards him again and asked him.. "What?"

"You don't find me attractive at all?"Natsume asked.

"You? Attractive?" Mikan scoffed. "So NOT! I don't really go for looks. I go for guys that have a good personality. Guys that a rude are really ugly to my eyes." Mikan said.

"Hn. What is I do something to you, do you think you'll fall for me?" Natsume said. A smirk curving up his lips.

"Do what?" Mikan said bravely.

"Hmm.." he said as he motioned closer to her and peck her lips. She blushed in a few shades of red and quickly pulled away.

"Why did you do that for, pervert!?" Mikan said. Covering her lips and wiping it.

"Seeing whether you will find me attractive after that." he was one hundred percent smirking now.

"Attractive!? After kissing me? Go on hoping!" Mikan turned and ran back to the school grounds. Natsume laughed to himself. He found himself laughing so hard and that never happened before from the time _she_ died. '_Emiko..._' Natsume turned sad when he thought about the name. A smirk re-entered his lips when he thought, '_She's one interesting girl. She also looks a little like Emiko. I'll play with her until I'm tired._'

Natsume spent the entire time until lunch time was over. Thinking about his only love. Emiko. The girl that touched his heart and he fell madly in love with her. Because she was a klutz, not beautiful but cute, loving and brave. '_Emiko.. where are you know when I really need you? When I really need your love? I love you, Emiko. Why must you save me from that mission? Why must you put your life in danger? Was it worth risking?_' He got up and headed for the school grounds as well. '_If only I can protect you. If only I was stronger than._'

END OF CHAPTER

The last line was inspired from a book. I wasn't sure what book it was though.

Hopefully, I'll have the mood to continue writing the second chapter. I wrote this within 20 minutes because I didn't want to forget about it.

Rest in peace Michael Jackson!

You'll forever be in my heart as a music idol!

_SonyaShuen_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Now or The Latter?**

I am** SonyaShulen.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous, both have hazel-brown eyes, and brown hair. They are exactly alike, except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, the hot and drop-deadly gorgeous, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Playing?**

Class continued as normal. Maths, Economics, Accounts, Chemistry and a couple of other subjects passed in a flash. The last bell rang for end of school. Mikan met a couple of friends on her first day. Hotaru Imai, a really cold girl, she hardly smiles. Anna and Nonoko, twins but with different colour hair. Rika on the other hand, joined the "Natsume Hyuuga" fan club. She made friends with people like Sumire Shouda, Koizumi Luna and some others which drools over Natsume whenever he passes them.

Rika and Mikan entered the dorm and was greeted by the landlady.

"Good evening, girls. My name is Kaori. I'm the dorm landlady. May I help you?" the landlady told us.

"Good evening, Miss Kaori. We're the new students here and we were told that this is our dorm. May I know where are our rooms located?" Rika asked Kaori while circling her arms around Mikan's arms.

"What are your names?" Miss Kaori asked politely.

"I'm Rika Sakura and my sister, Mikan Sakura." Rika sang it. Mikan had a feeling that, she didn't really have the chance to talk to anybody at school much because Rika's always cutting in between. But she didn't say it out loud of course.

"Rika and Mikan, hmm.... Here!" Miss Kaori suddenly said and handed us two room keys repectively. "Mikan will be in room 87 and Rika will be in room 53."

"Isn't it a little far away? I mean, we're sisters and we hoped to live close together." Rika quickly said sounding sad. Whether it was the true tone of the fake, nobody knows.

"It's okay Rika. I don't mind being on different floors. I'll come down to your room once in a while for dinner of to study together alright?" Mikan told Rika nicely.

Rika pouted and both of them waved goodbye to the landlady.

They went to Rika's room first, since it's the closest. After dropping Rika at her room, Mikan slowly walked towards her own room. While searching for room 87, she saw a guy walking into his room. He was trying to unlock the door. '_Isn't the dorm a single-sex dorm? Why is there a guy? And is he a thief?_' Mikan thought. She pretended to not see him and continued walking to only notice that her room was just beside that lad's room. And that handsome lad was HIM!

"YOU!" Mikan shouted and covered her mouth.

"What?"Natsume asked in shocked?

"Isn't this dorm for girls? What are you doing here? Are you a thief or something?" Mikan asked softly. Remembering to keep her voice low.

"This dorm for you info, are for both boys and girls. This is my room so I have the right to stand in front of my door and I am not a thief because this is my room, idiot." Natsume answered in sequence.

"WHAT!? THE DORM'S FOR BOTH BOYS AND GIR-" Mikan was shut off by a warm hand.

"Shut up! Do you want the landlady to come up or not? Do you want to get kicked out of your dorm within a day?" Natsume quickly said then his hands left her mouth.

"Hmph!" Mikan unlocked her room door and entered her room. '_How can I be that bastard's room neighbour._'

Mikan walked around her room. It was pretty large. The front had a table for eating I presume, there's a door to the outside balcony to the outside view and it's really beautiful. There was a small living room with a big couch and a television. There are two doors in this room. One is to the bedroom and the other to the storeroom. The bedroom has a bathroom there and the bathroom looks really cozy and nice. The bed is soft too. Mikan opened the door and went towards the balcony and inhale some fresh air. The view from the balcony is really nice. It had the mountains high up until it reached the clouds. Below was a mini playground. There was a lake further out and it's a really beautiful blue. A perfect scenery. Paradise. She looked towards Natsume's room. He has a balcony too. Obviously.

She went back into her room and lie down on the couch and turned on the television. She manage to find an interesting documentary and watched it till she fell asleep. Rika knocked on her door about an hour later. Mikan was feeling groggy when she stood up to open the door.

"Mikan! My room neighbour told me that there's a kind of festival later tonight at 9pm sharp! Can we go together?" Rika asked the sleepy Mikan.

"Festival? I guess it's … sure then." Mikan answered then told Rika to enter the room while she washes her face.

About 8pm, Rika and Mikan went to the festival. It's located near the lake. There were many candles floating on the lake and it's really beautiful. There were also shops selling typical Japanese stuff like fans, kimonos, yukatas and many other stuff. Mikan bought a mini Japanese fountain.

"Mikan! Let's write our name and attach it to a candle!" Rika dragged Mikan to one of the stalls selling the candles.

"Hi there. Welcome to the Destiny Festival. As you see here, you're suppose to write your name on a piece of paper and attach it to a candle. At exactly 9pm tonight, the fireworks will come up and whoever that finds your candle and your name, will be the person you're destined to be with. Many people had tried it and it seems that it's true. Want to try it?" the girl at the stall asked.

"Mikan! I really want to know who my destiny is! Come on, let's write!" Rika urged.

"I don't really believe in this stuff. But for your sake, I will." Mikan smiled and Rika.

Mikan took a pen and the paper to write her name. Rika did the same and both of them let their candles go.

It was 8.45pm already. They went to a tokoyaki food stall to buy some to eat. It was really delicious. Most of their friends were there and soon Rika and Mikan went separate ways. They chat for some time then there was an announcement going on.

"THOSE PEOPL E WHICH WROTE THEIR NAME AND ATTACHED IT TO A CANDLE, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE LAKE TO COLLECT THE FIRST CANDLE YOU SEE IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES." the announcer said.

Mikan made her way to the lake. It seems that all her friends wrote their name too except for Hotaru. Which is a normal thing since she one hundred percent don't believe in this sort of stuff.

The countdown suddenly started.

3..

2..

1..

Mikan took the first candle she saw and opened the paper. The name in the paper was "Natsume".

She couldn't believe that Natsume would believe in such thing. She tore the paper into shreds and threw it away. Rika saw her around the trash can and went towards her.

"Mikan! Who did you get? I got Tono. Whoever that is, I hope he is gorgeous." Rika announced.

"I...I got Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan stuttered.

"WHAT!? Are you serious? How lucky are yo-"Rika started to blab.

"No! NO! I don't believe he do this stuff. It must be another guy with the same name. Anyway, I told you I don't believe in stuff like this!" Mikan quickly told her. Then she heard the voice of Ruka and the person she's currently talking about.

"Natsume, who's name did you get?" Ruka asked him.

"An idiot." he replied simply. He sounded disappointed though.

"Natsume...there are many idiots. But I guess you wouldn't want to tell. I got Hotaru Imai. I wonder how I'll live with that." Ruka scoffed.

'_Hmm..I thought Hotaru didn't write her name._' Mikan thought.

The festival went on as usual and about 11pm, Mikan and Rika got back to their dorm. Coincidentally, Mikan and Natsume bumped into each other on their way to their dorm and snickered at each other.

"You again! I must be somehow cursed!" Mikan told him.

"It's not my fault if you're going to always appear at my feet." Natsume just said.

From this view, Mikan could see that Natsume was wearing a bad boy's suit and it made him look really gorgeous. But for Mikan's own mind, nothing is gorgeous for her.

"Well then, Good Night!" Mikan entered her room and slammed it shut.

She got onto her bed and thought about the Destiny Festival. Was it really true that it should be him? She never believed in all this stuff, but somehow, after this festival, she kind of have to believe it and she doesn't know why. '_Only if I have the power to read into the future._' she thought and shut her eyes to sleep.

On the other hand, Natsume was lying down on his bed and staring into the paper he got during the festival. He obviously got THE IDIOT. "Mikan Sakura" it wrote. '_Everytime I write my name during this festival, together with Emiko, we never got our name exchanged. It always turned out to be a blank paper. But why, this time I got...her?_' This is plain crap. I will never be part of her. Natsume tossed his body to one side and shut his eyes close to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER

I was doing my homework while writing this so I'm really sorry if it's bad.

This story was inspired from the song "It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore. I'm in love with the show "A Walk To Remember" even though it's pretty old already.

Third chapter would come up next week hopefully. Exams are around the corner! On the 27th!

_SonyaShuen_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Now or The Latter?**

I am** SonyaShulen.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous, both have hazel-brown eyes, and brown hair. They are exactly alike, except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, the hot and drop-deadly gorgeous, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Worried About Me?**

The first weekends since Mikan and Rika entered Japan's Alice Academy. Both of them decided to go around Central Town. Many unique stuff was sold there. Mikan didn't like being in a crowded area. After looking around at each stalls, she went towards the Cheery Blossom tree. She sat under the tree while looking at the busy market of Central. Surprisingly, she didn't find this tree as nice as the one at the academy. She didn't really know why. The only difference was there was an idiot trying to get a catch on her. She shrugged that thought off and went back to find Rika.

"Mikan! Look at this. It's really cute." Rika showed Mikan a Japanese doll that holds a heart shape box and it says "I love You". It was, indeed, really cute.

"Yeahh..It is. Anyway, are you ready to go back to the dorm? It's getting really late." Mikan asked Rika. She felt awfully tired even though she didn't even walk about.

"Sure. But can we stop by an ice cream shop to buy some ice cream? It had been some time since I ate ice creams." Rika asked Mikan.

"Sure. I'm up for some sugar." Mikan agreed with a smile and started walking around to search for an ice cream store.

"May I help you, ladies?" the person selling ice cream asked both of them.

Mikan heard another seller saying "Thank you for buying ice cream from 'Lovely Yummy Ice Cream'. Please come again." That person sounded as if she had been struck by some kind of god of beauty. Mikan ignored that and told the person speaking to her.

"I would want one Strawberry Ice Cream, and Rika, what flavour do you want?" Mikan asked.

"I'll take chocolate." Rika answered simply and turned to the other side.

"One strawberry and one chocolate, please" Mikan told.

"I'm sorry, Miss. The last Strawberry ice cream was bought by that young man." Mikan turned her head to the direction the seller was pointing to and gasped.

"WHAT!? Him?" Mikan said in disbelieve.

"Early bird catches the worm." Natsume said and licked his ice cream. That caused rage towards Mikan's nerves.

"You! Nevermind. Make it two chocolates then. I have no energy to argue with him today."Mikan just said.

"Sad ain't it. Or is it because you're struck by my charm today?" Natsume told her off.

"You? Charming? Don't make me laugh, Hyuuga." Mikan said. Spitting out his last name.

It did stung Natsume's heart a little. Probably cause no girls had always called him Hyuuga except for Miss Serena. But that was because she was a teacher and she goes around calling him 'Mr Hyuuga'. All the girls and his classmates would call him Natsume. He thought about Emiko which called him Hyuuga as well when they first met. Thanks to his bad attitude.

"Well, maybe charming isn't the right word." Natsume mummbled to himself and walked away.

"Huh?" Mikan asked then she was distracted by the seller.

"Miss, here are your ice cream. It would be 15 yens." the seller said. Mikan paid for the ice cream then walked off with Rika.

"Mikan, did you think that Natsume acted a bit weird?" Rika asked. She sounded concerned. But it's probably a fan girl concerned feeling.

"No. I found him acting normal." Mikan lied. She as well, felt like he was in his own world.

They walked back together to the academy dorm. She dropped Rika back to her room and walked towards the Cherry Blossom tree. Hoping to find the reason why the feeling around this tree was much sweeter compared to the one in Central. She saw him again. But she's not going to care about it.

"What are you doing here, this late at night?" Mikan asked him.

"I should ask you the same. You're a girl. Haven't you heard of rape cases?" Natsume asked back.

"Yes, I have. But it's not that dark yet. What about you?" Mikan pressed her question.

"Bored." He answered.

Mikan couldn't think of any more small talk. She decided to keep quiet.

"You are..which one?" Natsume asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean, which one?" Mikan asked. She wasn't really sure what he meant.

"Are you, you or your sister? I don't really remember your names." he said.

"I'm me. I'm Mikan. My sister is Rika." Mikan answered. "Why? It's not that you need to know our names."

"Are you related to...Emiko Satori?" he asked ignoring her question.

"No. Why do you think that?" she questioned more.

"You just look like her." he answered and closed his eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mikan asked. The question was meant to taunt him.

"She was." his answer caught Mikan by surprise.

"Oh. What happene-" Mikan shut her mouth because she knew she shouldn't disrupt other people's personal space.

"Heh..Thinking of personal stuff? It's nothing horrible. Just that..she died." Natsume played with his expression. Trying not to make his sadness be obvious. But Mikan knew he tried hard to keep up his poker face.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to ask. It's just the norm." Mikan said.

"It's alright. Well, since I told you a bit of my personal life, why don't you tell me about yours?" Natsume tried asking.

"You know something? When you're not calling people idiots and those sorts of words, you're a pretty decent guy. I mean, you're nice. What do you want to know about? If you're going to ask about whether I have any boyfriends or whether I have make out with a guy before, the answer is a distinct NO." Mikan said before he could ask his question.

"No boyfriends at all? It's kind of hard to believe, you know. With that attractive body of yours." Natsume joked with her.

"There were a few people that wanted to court me. But I didn't have any feelings towards them. And I would feel bad to let them down. So I would usually got for a date with them for one day then tell them sorry the next. Hurts much." Mikan giggled.

"Yeah right. I had more than a hundred girls here wanting to court me. Neither of them passed except for her, of course." Natsume said. "You were at the festival yesterday right, I'm sure girls like you would play the candle of fate thing, who did you get?" he asked.

"I'm not usually like those girls. It was just that, Rika told me it looked interesting, so I decided to play it. And it's none of your business on whose name I got." Mikan blushed when she said that but Natsume didn't notice.

"Hm? It's guessing it's a blank paper then." Natsume guessed.

"It had a name, alright. But I don't believe in it. I don't even have a feeling for that guy." Mikan blushed harder. Natsume noticed it this time.

"Don't tell me you got me." Natsume smirked.

"What!? N-No!" she stuttered.

"I was just joking. It's late. Better get back to your room. I'm not going to care if there's a rapist out there waiting for you." Natsume gave her a small rare smile.

Mikan smiled back at him. "You look pretty cute with that smile on. Good night." Mikan told him and ran off.

"Hey! Wait for a minute." Natsume called out.

"Huh?" Mikan looked back at him.

"Well, em... I was just wondering whether... you know...you would go out with me..tomorrow, since it's a Sunday? Sorta like a .. date?" Natsume was stuttered.

"Hm? Sure. Why not. You are so unlike yourself today. Good night, Natsume." Mikan waved at him good bye.

'_When she called me on my first name, I had the same feeling I had for Emiko. But it was much stronger._ _She is so much like you. If only you were still alive to be with me, this wouldn't affect me so much. But is it fate that's intertwining between the three of us now? She's..sweet. And I have the desire to tell her, I love her. But I'm not really sure whether that's the right thing to say because if I do, I would betray you, Emiko. But should I move on?_'

END OF CHAPTER

A bloom to another chapter. I might upload another chapter tomorrow but it all depends on the reviews.

"A Walk To Remember" was awesome and touching. I might make a story using that storyline! Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice [Higuchi Tachibana] nor the novel A Walk To Remember [Nicholas Sparks]!

Exams are really close!

For those who doesn't know about the show or the novel, "A Walk To Remember", it's about a guy and he's one kind of a bad boy, a popular type and he fell in love with a girl that's a church freak and everyone makes fun of her. That girl learned with him the script for the drama club and she also asked him to promise her not to fall in love with her. Which he thought at first, an easy thing. When he fell in love with her, she soon told him that she had leukemia and that's why she didn't want to be in love.

The show was so short! It's a nice show!

Sneak Peak on Chapter 4 : -

"This place is pretty expensive. You have the money?" Mikan taunted Natsume.

"I didn't know Natsume and Mikan are together. It's not fair." Rika pouted, but a smile came across her lips.

"Care to be my girl?" Natsume asked Mikan, taking her hand into his.

_SonyaShuen_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Now or The Latter?**

I am** SonyaShulen.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous, both have hazel-brown eyes, and brown hair. They are exactly alike, except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, the hot and drop-deadly gorgeous, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : This is Just the Beginning**

"Rika, can you help me choose what to wear?" Mikan asked Rika, her beloved sister.

"This one. It's sexy." Rika joked with her.

"I'm not seducing someone, Rika. It's just a dinner." Mikan told her.

"I was just joking about the sexy. But I would take this one if I were you. It fits you perfectly. By the way, who are you going out with?" Rika questioned.

"Ah? Natsume."she admitted.

"EHH!? You're so lucky!!" Rika shouted. "I'm jealous. Hmphh.." she pouted.

"It's just a dinner!" I exclaimed.

Mikan went into the bathroom to bathe.

Mikan met Natsume at the dorm enterance.

They went to an expensive restaurant. It was really grand and ancient. And beautiful. It's like a restaurant from a movie! It's like one of the parties James Bond attends. This is so unfair. Why is he so rich?

"This place is pretty expensive. You have the money?" Mikan taunted Natsume.

"Who do you think I am? I'm Hyuuga's son. The son of the big boss of the Hyuuga's committee." he boasted.

"Hey! Stop showing off." I pointed at him.

"Well, you asked. By the way, you're pretty beautiful today. With the curves right at the centre." he looked straight into her chest. She felt naked when he stared this way.

"Stop staring!" Mikan covered her chest.

They had a pretty decent meal. When she saw the bill, her eyes widened!

"Oh my! It's so expensive!" I shouted.

"Stop shouting. The price is normal for me. When I come with my sister, the price would be much more." Natsume said simply. It seems that he didn't care about the price!

They walked out of the restaurant. It was really dark now.

On the other hand, Rika was in her room. She was feeling...jealous.

"I didn't know Natsume and Mikan are together. It's not fair." Rika pouted, but a smile came across her lips.

"Mikan sister looks exactly like me, right. Maybe I could...be her." something was making up in her mind.

Back to the two.

"Ahchoo!" Mikan sneezed. He dress was spaghetti strapped. She didn't have a jacket with her.

"I think I'm getting a cold." she rubbed the tip of her nose.

Natsume shrugged off of his jacket and place it over her.

"Wha-? You shouldn't. You'll get cold!" Mikan took the jacket off herself and handed it to Natsume.

"My shirt is thicker than it seems."he just said.

"If you think so, thanks for it." Mikan thanked him and put her hands into her jacket. It was too long and large. But his scent was stuck on it.

"Natsume, you never talk much. It makes me wonder why." Mikan said out of the blue.

"You neither." he countered.

"It's because I'm new. You're not. Accoring to Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru, they say that you keep stuff to yourself. Don't you feel full? Full of feelings? Shouldn't you express them out?" Mikan asked.

"It's...it's easier to keep things to myself."he said. His voice sounded, down.

"Do you have a reason for feeling that way?" they stopped at a bridge.

"Yes." he admitted.

"I can be the person to let you express your feelings to. I don't mind. I just want everybody to be happy. But of course, if you believe me."Mikan smiled at him. Her smile reminded him of Emiko.

"I..I really don't know."Natsume was stuttered.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked, suddenly. "There are so many girls wanting to be your girlfriend. And you find none of them like her?" she wanted to know.

"I found one. But I'm not sure whether the feeling is the same." he answered.

It seems that Natsume admitting stuff today.

"Why don't you try asking her?" Mikan said.

"There goes my ego then."

"Well then, swallow your ego then!" Mikan told him off!

"Okay fine, you asked for it." he said.

"Huh?"

"Mikan..." he started.

"You said my name. About time. Fina-" she was cut off.

"Care to be my girl?" Natsume asked Mikan, taking her hand into his.

END OF CHAPTER

July test's over! Trials are coming!

I'm gonna concentrate more on "Ringing Bells" probably.

Please review this story, please! I'm getting sad!

Sneak Peak on Chapter 5 : -

'Tonight by the Sakura Tree' by Natsume. Rika read it on Mikan's handphone. She deleted the message.

'_Don't worry, Natsume. Mikan will come. Her body won't though. Her face will._' Rika smiled to herself.

"You! You hypocrite!" Mikan told him off and ran away.

_SonyaShuen_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Now or The Latter?**

I am** SonyaShulen.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous, both have hazel-brown eyes, and brown hair. They are exactly alike, except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, the hot and drop-deadly gorgeous, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

_**FLASHBACKS ARE IN BOLD AND ITALICS**_

**Chapter 4 : Hypocrisy**

"Mikan..." he started.

"You said my name. About time. Fina-" she was cut off.

"Care to be my girl?" Natsume asked Mikan, taking her hand into his.

"That's really sudden. I didn't expect it to be me." she was shy and blushing.

"Trust me, I didn't expect it to be you either. So? I swallowed my ego and asked you. What's your answer?" he pressed.

"I guess it's alright." she smiled. It felt really warm to have her hands in his. "But I'm pretty afraid of all your fan girls. Not to mention, my sister is one of them." she giggled.

"No one would want to harm you with me around. Including your sister. I really can't believe she's your twin." he pointed out.

"Well, she's more optimistic than me." she admitted.

"I notice." he said and gave a peck on her cheeks.

Since that night, Natsume and Mikan had officially became a couple and the news was spread throughout the entire school. The leader of the Natsume Fan Club, supposedly, jealous and wants to ruin Mikan's life. But Natsume's with her everywhere she goes. Knight in a shining armor.

It was night time and Mikan was packing her bags for the next day schedule. Her sister was with her lying down on her bed while chatting with her.

"So how was your date, with Mr. Gorgeous?" she asked suddenly sarcastically.

"I thought you would knew? He wanted me to become his girlfriend and I accepted." she said easily.

"I hate you, sister. " she said as a matter of fact.

"Come on, Rika." she said and walked towards the bathroom and went into it.

Suddenly, Mikan's mobile phone vibrated. Rika reached toward it and look at the message.

_'Tonight by the Sakura Tree' _by Natsume.

Rika read it and was feeling envy. She hated the fact that her sister got to be close to Natsume. It's just unfair. She pressed options, and DELETE.

'_Don't worry, Natsume. Mikan will come. Her body won't though. Her face will._' Rika smiled to herself.

After that, Mikan came out of the bathroom and Rika quickly put the phone down.

"Did I get a message?" Mikan asked.

"No. Wrong number I guess, because when I answered it, the line was cut off. Weird." Rika lied smoothly.

"Hm..I've been getting weird calls these days. Disturbs my sleep." Mikan said a giggled.

"Well, then, it's late, sister. I want to go back to my room and rest now." Rika walked towards the room door and turned the knob. "Good night, sister." Rika said. She grinned on the way out of the door. '_I'm really sorry for betraying you, sister. But I really hate it when you get what I want._' Rika thought to herself.

Rika walked towards the sakura tree and found the person she wanted to see there. She had to act like Mikan, whether she likes it or not to get Natsume's attention.

"Natsume" she called. Making her ways of speech to be exactly like her sister's.

"You came." he said and hugged her tight. "Your hair..it smells different. You changed your shampoo?"

'_Dang! I didn't change the small details._' but she said, "Yeah. I found the old one a little boring. Which one do you prefer?"

"Anyone, as long you don't change yourself," he claimed.

'_Sorry, but she already did'. _"Don't worry, you'll be in my heart."

They chat under the tree. Rika couldn't answer some of the questions asked by Natsume. She tends to sweat when she couldn't answer them. Natsume would always look at her with a worried look and ask her whether she was okay.

"Maybe it's late. You look tired." Natsume told her.

"I am actually." she said and smiled. "I better go to sleep. There's school tomorrow after all, right?" I tried to sound right up.

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your room." he invited.

"No! I mean, it's alright. I can there myself," Rika quickly said before Natsume could walk her there. The real Mikan would wake up instead and notice that Rika's tricking on her.

"Well, okay then. Good night." he said and kissed her cheeks.

She felt excited. Natsume Hyuuga, kissed her. Even though the kiss wasn't meant for her, she still found it exhilarating. When I notice, he was pulling his lips back from her cheek, she quickly circled her arms around his neck and didn't allow him to pull back. She moved her lips to his and kissed him tenderly.

Natsume held her arms and said, "Mi-kan. Stop."

She didn't stop and hugged him closer. Natsume gave up, closed his eyes and gave her what she wanted. When he hugged her, he heard something dropped. Something further away from him. He opened his eyes and saw another Mikan. She dropped a pile of books on the ground. And when he saw the names written on the books, he was shocked to see that the girl he was holding in his arms, was actually...not the girl he loves, but the sister. It was too late for him to realize that. The next words she told him shattered his heart.

"You! You hypocrite!" Mikan told him off and ran away. He stared at her running, he couldn't do anything.

Natsume quickly let go of the girl he was holding and demanded an answer. "Who are you!?"

Rika just giggled. "That's something I think you would find out soon." she put a finger on his lips and ran towards the dorm.

'_Damn. I-I'm sorry Mikan_' Natsume said to himself. He punched a tree and his fist bled.

On the other hand, Mikan was running towards her room and shedding tears. All she wanted to do was bring the books to her sister.

"_**Well, then, it's late, sister. I want to go back to my room and rest now." Rika walked towards the room door and turned the knob. "Good night, sister."**_

_**Mikan then cleaned up her room and saw that Rika left some books. And these subjects are for tomorrow. 'Better get them to Rika before she gets scolding.'**_

_**She brought the books to Rika's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She decided to call her mobile phone, but there was no ringing sound. She thought she was probably outside having some air.**_

_**Mikan walked around the dorm grounds. Then she reached the Sakura Tree area. She saw two figures kissing. 'Hm, people should get some private areas.' she thought. She went closer to the couple and was shocked by her sight.**_

_**Rika and Natsume. The couple were...those TWO! She dropped he books. Her tears started streaming, **_

"_**You! You hypocrite!" she told Natsume when he noticed she was there. The worse thing to happen was, he didn't even break the hug from Rika when he saw her. **_

"I hate him." she hugged her pillow on her bed. '_I hate him! He played with my feelings._' "I HATE HIM!"

She was certain about hating him. She was sad, she was hurt, she was shattered.

END OF CHAPTER

Trials are in Two Weeks

Taylor Swift is AWESOME

Please review this story, please!

Sneak Peak on Chapter 5 : -

"Let me go." she said, without having emotions at all in her tone. He slowly let his hands fall from her arms and she walked away.

"Natsu-kun! Why don't you be with me? After all, you're now single? I look exactly like my sister!" Rika said trying to sound seductive.

"Get lost." he told the random girl that was disturbing him. He grabbed Rika's arms and held her waist, "I'm taken. Go find another guy that don't find you ugly!" he said and kissed Rika's lips.

_SonyaShuen_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Now or The Latter?**

I am** SonyaShulen.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous, both have hazel-brown eyes, and brown hair. They are exactly alike, except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, the hot and drop-deadly gorgeous, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Mystification**

"Damn it, Mikan! Answer me!" he grunted when his call was sent to the voice message box again.

He tried calling her a few more times, but gave up when it was time for classes. He'll be meeting her there as well after all. She's not the type to skip classes just because of love problems like these. While walking around the school courtyard before entering the classroom, a familiar girl clipped her arms around me. Mikan wouldn't do that. So it was obviously her sister.

"What do you want? Are you not happy enough for what you caused last night!?" he was really angry. Rika looked at him as if she didn't hear a thing he said.

She pulled my shoulder down and whispered into my ear, "I'm happy. Absolutely," she said and skipped towards the school entrance. I continued walking and stop short when I notice someone behind me – and figures – it was Mikan. '_Damn! Haven't I caused enough damage_.' she avoided my gaze and walked quickly towards the same direction as her sister.

School lessons passed in a flash. I couldn't pay attention at class at all and heard a couple of murmurs behind my back.

"_What's wrong with Natsume today? Not his usual self_" said someone.

"_Natsume-kun is so uncool today_," said another person.

I was staring at Mikan's back. Waiting for a good opportunity for me to speak with her alone. Finally, the perfect time came during Literature class. She was the first to leave, therefore, I took my books and left with her as well. She was well aware that I was tailing at the back of her. She walked faster and I walked twice her speed.

"At least listen to me!" I shouted at her when I noticed that there were nobody near us.

She continued ignoring me and walked. I sighed and ran towards her and grabbed her arm. I made her face me and her eyes was pretty puffed up and red. She probably cried last night. I uttered a sorry to her, "Sorry. I understand how you feel. I'm really sor-" and she slapped me right through.

"How can I trust you if I saw what you did with my front two eyes?" she asked me. Tears were starting to come out.

"I thought it was you. I sent you a message to meet me there. I didn't know it would be your sister," I explained.

"If you love me, you would be able to tell the difference between me and my sister fairly well!" she was holding back her tears. Her voice thick.

I was lost for words. She was right after all. If I truly meant my confession that day, I would be able to tell the difference between her and her sister. But Rika sounded exactly like her yesterdayl Anybody could fall for that. I noticed that she was staring at me whereas I couldn't find anything to tell her.

"Let me go." she said, without having emotions at all in her tone. He slowly let his hands fall from her arms and she walked away.

I sighed. I just continued my way to Lit class. We were the first two there. She sat at the seat right in front and I took the one right at the back. She was wiping her face, obviously trying to get rid of her tears. I was angry. Why can't she just accept my apology? She would understand if she was in my shoes yesterday! Class passed with a fume of anger aura surrounding me. The moment school was over, I took my bag and went to the nearest club.

I ordered a whiskey and started gulping it down. I wasn't even aware of the time that was flying by. But someone tapped me on my back. I grunted and looked at the person that tapped me.

"Mikan?" I muttered. I wasn't sure who was it but I certainly hoped that it was Mikan.

"No. I'm Rika. You have to learn to tell the difference," she pouted at me. I looked back to my half filled glass and ignored her. She sat at the seat beside me and put her face on top of her hands.

"Natsu-kun! Why don't you be with me? After all, you're now single? I look exactly like my sister!" Rika said trying to sound seductive.

I didn't hear a thing she said. I continued gulping down the glasses given to me. For now, I didn't care who was Mikan, who was Rika, who was Ruka, who was Imai? I didn't care! For now, all I felt was hitting my head on something hard. My head hurts a lot thanks to the alcohol. But I didn't stop drinking. I got another cup to my lips and a shadow blocked my source of only light. I faced towards that figure and it was a random girl from the dance floor. She looked like a scarlet woman to me...a slut. Her red dress was short and it showed her cleavage. People would think she's hot, but I certainly didn't.

"Hey, pretty boy. Wanna have some fun?" she put a finger at my chest. I was disgusted. Even though I was sane enough to notice she was trying to flirt with me, I was not sane enough to tell who's the girl beside me again.

"Get lost." he told the random girl that was disturbing him. He grabbed Rika's arms and held her waist, "I'm taken. Go find another guy that don't find you ugly!" he said and kissed Rika's lips.

The moment I kissed the girl beside me, I knew she was certainly not Mikan because this lips I'm kissing was the exact same lips which I kissed yesterday. I wanted to let her go, but she held onto my shirt and deepened the kiss. I was focused and awake now. I was strong enough to push her away, but I couldn't do that in front of the crowd. I guided her towards the exit and pushed her against the wall. Arousing her for a mere moment, I deepened the kiss a little then pushed her away.

"I only love one girl," I told her and wiped my lips.

I was about to step out to the road to catch a taxi but a pair of arms encircled my waist. I knew who was that, and I cursed under my breathe.

"I love you, Natsume. I'm sure you felt the tingling of electricity that passed through us when we kissed earlier," she whispered to me.

I forced her arms to let me go and got a taxi.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Rika entered the club again and sat beside a group of girls.

"You got the picture?" she asked one of the girls with a slight tinge of purple hair.

"Certainly. You're lucky," she said and handed the picture to Rika.

It was the picture of her and Natsume when the kiss was the hottest. "I'm starting to sympathize my sister, NOT!" Rika said and laughed.

END OF CHAPTER

Ughh! First set of trials are over. Second is coming next week!

Sneak Peak on Chapter 5 : -

_No ideas..SPONTANEOUS. _

_Real sorry! Forgiveness! _

_SonyaShuen_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Now or The Latter?**

I am** SonyaShulen.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan and Rika are twin sisters, both are absolutely gorgeous, both have hazel-brown eyes, and brown hair. They are exactly alike, except for their personality. Which caused them to hate each other when they both fell in love with the same guy, the hot and drop-deadly gorgeous, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Back-stabbed**

A week or two had passed but Natsume doesn't seem to be giving up on apologizing to me. I'm not sure whether I should forgive him. Part of me said that's he's really sincere. Another part just reminded me of the betrayal he did behind my back. He claimed that he had sent me a message to meet him. But why did it end up to be Rika there instead? Reasons after reasons came bombarding at me. Rika might have just passed by that area when she was walking but what was she doing out of her room so late at night?

I shook my head. I took my phone and looked at my 'received message' but I couldn't find any message that had his name on it other than the a few good nights and how are you. A slight thought came through me and told me to check the 'deleted message'. I checked it and there it is. He really did send me that message.

_'Tonight by the Sakura Tree' _by Natsume.

I was wrong to blame Natsume this time. The question is, why did Rika did that to me? She knew that Natsume and I are together. But why did she betray me? Can it be, she's jealous? '_No! My own sister by blood wouldn't do that!_' I rolled and hugged my pillow on my bed. The memory of the kiss came by me again. I guess I should forgive him.

I went out of my room and started walking towards central. After that incident, neither Rika or I started talking to each other. Now, I'm not even sure whether I should. I was walking by the handy craft store when I noticed people were staring at me. Some were saying, '_Isn't this picture, her?_' or '_I heard she has a twin sister,_'. There were some bad ones as well like, '_She's a slut,_' or '_Which sister was it again that was Hyuuga's girlfriend?_' That name caught me off guard. I went towards that person and asked him, "May I know what are you all talking about?" I knew I sounded like a mentally disordered person but I didn't care.

The person just pointed his finger to the café nearby. There was a large crowd there and everybody seems to be crowding a certain table. I walked towards the crowd when someone dropped a _picture_ that seemed to be the main attraction of that joint. I took the picture into my hands and gasped. It was Rika and Natsume, kissing! His hand was around her waist and their kiss were so intense. I felt more betrayed than ever. I looked around me and it seemed that I'm getting laughed at by everyone.

"Look, it's the sore loser," a girl with straight blonde locks said to me. She squat down onto the floor and pulled my hair so my face would meet hers. "There's a lot of difference between you and Rika. I can't believe her sister is so ugly. Talking about twins," she spat at me. Suddenly, a familiar voice came by and I wasn't neither delighted nor happy to hear it.

"Well, well, look who's here?" the girl said and came into the crowd. It was obviously Rika. She was probably the cause of all this. My own sister wanted this for me. Ironic isn't it? She pretended to gasp and came running to me and held my hand, "I'm sorry they did this to you, sister," she said and gently pulled me up to my legs. The moment I stood up, she _accidentally_ pushed me to the ground again and caused me to scratch my arms onto the rough pavement. Everybody surrounding me started laughing hard. "Oops, sorry sister. Didn't mean to, here," she said and provided her hand again. I didn't take it this time and looked away. Rika sighed and started speaking.

"Sister, don't you want to know what all this is about?" she asked me and I glared at her.

"What? To humiliate me that my sister is one heck of a back-stabber even though it's her own sister?" I said to her.

"If that's what you think then fine. Have you seen the picture? I mean...," she stopped and the girl that insulted me earlier passed her a picture. "This one," Rika said to me and put the picture directly at my face. "Isn't it sweet of him? All I said was he's single and he started kissing me senseless. I actually told him that 'Mikan might be upset', but it seems he didn't hear a thing from me," she said. "So, I'm concluding that your relationship with Natsume is officially over since yesterday. He's just playing with you, sister. You should be happy that I've managed to safe you before you get to deep into his trap," she said _politely_...that was filled with sarcasm in her voice making her sound like the _good person_.

"What did I do to you, Rika?" I pleaded to her. "What did I do to make you hate me this way? We're sisters. Blood is thicker than water. What..what thing had possessed you to make you be like that?"

"I guess my sister is unhappy of me for saving her life. Next time she gets played with, maybe it's better if I don't get in between," she ignored my question and pouted. She stood up and started walking away.

"You made Rika cry! Apologize to her now!" the rude girl told me. When I didn't budge when she said that, she kicked my back and made me fall on my face directly in front of Rika. She kicked me until I was at that view that I could clearly see Rika suppressing a laughter. Her shoulders were shaking and a few seconds later, she started laughing really hard.

"You're such an idiot, sister. Sometimes, I wonder exactly how I got you as my sister. My twin sister even! You're a bitch sister, a slut. You seduced Natsume to be yours didn't you. You seduced him the moment you saw him with your words; making me – the young one – confuse of what's going on. Fortunately, I'm wasn't too dumb for a long time. Sister, you're an _idiot_," Rika emphasize. She sighed and looked back at the crowd. "Okay everyone. Thanks for helping me punish my sister a _little_. I really appreciate all of your help," she said. It started raining and everyone was running looking for shelter leaving me alone in the wet.

My body's still hurt from the incident earlier. My body was bruised and some parts were swollen. When I tried getting up to my feet by holding a pole, I fell down again after a few steps forward. I was really far from my dorm and I was cold. The rain got heavier. I started crying as well but I doubt anybody knew. Central was pretty empty now except for some people running across the road to search for shelter. I tried finding a stick around, but there weren't any except for ice cream sticks. I made myself stand up again and lurched forward. My ankle was sprained and it hurts. I ignored the pain and continued walking. Thankfully, I learnt to ignore the pain and it got me back to my dorm.

I walked towards my room. Through the lightings in this enclosed area, I could see how bad my wounds were. There were cuts all over my hands and legs. I could feel some roughness on my face and when I touched it, sticky red stuff was present on my fingers.

"Miss Sakura, do you need me to bring you to the hospital?" my landlady asked me.

"No...I'm okay," I said – with a faint voice – even though it's a total lie.

I continued walking towards my room up the stairs. I was walking...walking...walking when suddenly, my vision blacked-out completely. I felt someone carrying me on his or her back. Standing my heavy weight by putting my arms over his or her shoulders. I need to thank whoever this person is. I felt my body being pressed to a soft and comfortable bed. My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by a painful ray of light. I shut my eyes closed and soon got drowsed off to sleep. I felt somebody treating my wounds. The gentleness of how his or her hand held mine – trying not to trigger anymore pain.

Soon, I couldn't feel anything more. When that happened, I knew that I was in deep slumber. I felt comfortable – for once – since I entered this academy. When I woke up again, the room was dimmer. The light above me was switched off but there's a lamp beside me that was bright enough to see my surroundings. My hand was being held by a warm hand. I noticed that I was not in my room. I looked at the person beside me and I felt very happy. Too happy that tears started coming out of my eyes out of happiness.

His face stirred when he felt the bed move a little thanks to my constant sobbing. He opened his eyes and met mine. He quickly got up separating out interlocked hands to take a glass of water for me. "Here. You must be thirsty."

I sat up and took the water gladly. "Thank you." Admittedly, I was really thirsty. I gulped my water down as if that was the only glass I got. When I was finally full with water, it was time for the questions and answers. I decided to ask first. "Why am I here?"

"I found you fainted on the staircase," he just answer as a matter of fact.

"Thank you," I told him. It seems that I wouldn't be getting a better answer than that.

"I was worried," he said to me and I was shocked. "Who did this to you?" he asked. He pointed to my arm which was covered with a bandage currently. He pressed a small part of my arm and I winced. I bit my lip.

"I'm just reckless," I told him. Knowing his temper, I didn't want to tell him the whole thing.

"A reckless person wouldn't be able to hurt herself as bad as this or as little as this. Tell me the truth, Mikan," he asked softly.

"How do you know whether I'm Mikan or Rika?" I asked him.

"After a few days of intensive thinking, I could tell the difference between both of your personality. You prefer wearing light colour clothes whereas Rika prefer wearing dark and Gothic-looking clothes," He looked deeply into my eyes and asked, "Do you trust me now?" he asked me and caressed my face.

It was true. I had a better preference for light colour clothes whereas Rika preferred dark. "I trust you," I told him. I leaned closer to him. I could feel his warm breathe on my face although I wasn't looking at his face. He leaned in closer to me and used his finger to bring my chin up and face him. He came closer and I could feel his hair on my neck and then he kissed me. His kiss was gentle. Although he hurt me once before, the truth had washed away all of his sins.

"Sorry," he said after our kiss. "I really couldn't differentiate the difference between you and your sister that day. If only I could go back to the past and change everything and make the girl I kissed to be yo-," he said and I put my finger on his lips.

"I said I forgive you. I was wrong as well. I didn't want to hear your reasons the day after as well. If only I listened. Many people couldn't tell the difference between me and my sister either and I was sensitive when it came to you. But I'm really happy that you could tell the difference now," I told him and smiled at him.

"I love you, Mikan," he said as though it was a normal word to say.

"I love you too, Natsume," I told him.

He smiled at me his gentle smile. He went on by telling me, "With that wound of yours, you wouldn't be able to walk about now. Get some rest. You'll get better tomorrow," he told me and pushed me to lie down on his pillow.

"Don't you need to sleep?" I asked him after I noticed that his room only have one bed and I'm sleeping on it.

"I have the couch. You're the sick one here. It's ungentlemanly-like to let a sick person – not to mention that person is a girl – to sleep on the couch," he smirked at me. "I would be here if you need me," he promised me and touched my face.

"Alright," I said and yawned. I was tired. He gave me a slight kiss on my cheeks and whispered '_Good Night_' to me and in a matter of seconds of minutes, I was back to my deep slumber.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry for the late update! Trials are over already! *_pheww_***** but guess what..something worse is coming right up! **Major EXAM**! Wish me lucks on it. It starts on the 7th October and I need all the support I can get.

_SonyaShuen_


End file.
